Meow!
by TabithaYuri
Summary: In Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts, she finally gives in to Ginny's provocative flirting. Rated M for yuri conduct, and language. Femmeslash. HXG
1. A Blanket of Stars

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any part of Harry Potter. The chracters, the settings, etc... None of them are mine. They are porperty of J.K. Rowling (Praise) and I know she wouldn't approve of them snogging and such, but oh well.**

**R & R please! 'Tis my first ever fanfic so please... be kind... **

**Meow**

**Chapter 1, A Blanket of Stars.**

There was a slight silence across the Gryffindor dormitories that vibrated and hummed as Ginny Weasley layed a pale white hand on the flat surface of Hermione Grangers tan stomach. She smiled lightly as the cry of passion escaped from the usually demure, rule-abiding head girl as she pressed up against (well, around really, considering the circumstances) Ginny's ever-probing hand.

Ginny, cat-like as always, cocked her head to the side and let out a soft purr that echoed Hermione's continuous moaning. She slid another ivory finger into Hermione's slick passage and thrust it unceremoniously deeper. The darker girl's head rolled back and there was a short pause before—

"Ahhhnn!"

The head girl, pulsing and grinding against Ginny's hand, screamed out in pleasure and a quick spray of pure-white nectar coated Ginny's hand, wrist and forearm. She smiled down at her panting lover, and cuddled her breasts in her hands. Lying down next to Hermione, she gently nipped the flesh around her right nipple and snuggled up close against her neck.

"And?"

"And what?" Hermione panted, blushing a deep crimson.

Ginny smiled playfully and held up her soaking right arm. "And how was it?"

"Oh." Hermione flushed an even darker (if that was possible) scarlet. "It was—well, you heard."

"Yes." Ginny nuzzled the soft flesh of Hermione's cheek. Women had such softer skin than men. It was delicate, and flushed so easily. "I'm glad you liked it."

They settled into a loving silence, broken only by the gentle ticking and eventual chiming of the clock on Hermione's bed stand. A sigh escaped the lips of the head girl.

"I've got duty patrolling the corridors with Snape tonight." She whispered quietly.

"Oh?" Ginny muttered back, slightly upset that her lover was being stolen from her so early in the evening. "You can't be a little late?" She asked, teasing the flesh below Hermione's ear with her tongue.

Hermione moaned a little, also upset at being denied the presence of her secret girlfriend. "Don't do that… If I don't go I can loose the Head Girl dorm… And that would mean having to go back to using the room of requirement."

The red-head pursed her lips at this thought. The Head Girl dorm, the chamber they now used for their lovemaking was a beautiful, high ceiling room with a huge, scarlet sheet bed and plenty of cushy, velvet pillows. The candles cast the perfect light across their bodies, and the temperature was always perfect for loving against the night sky. A Blanket of Stars.

"I suppose." She whined. "But you're the one who's missing out." She seductively climbed out of the bed with the tousled sheets and slinked across the room on the balls of her feet. She knew that from Hermione's angle, the satin wetness pooling on her thighs glistened just the way she liked it. And her pert breasts would sway back and forth, illuminated in all the right places from the flickering lights on the walls. She could feel the dark one's eyes on her body and purposefully bent over at just the right moment to pull on her skirt. A short intake of breath told her that her girlfriend was weakening.

She turned to stare back at her lover as she sensuously zipped the skirt up slowly. In just the plaid material, she slowly walked back to her girl, frozen hotly against the scarlet satin.

"But, oh well." She whispered. "I guess Snape just can't wait…"

"No!" Hermione cut across her. "I… I can stay for a little while… if…" She stuttered at the sexy smile unfurling on the red-heads face. "If you want." She finished lamely.

"I suppose." Muttered Ginny, before Hermione took her hand and pulled her down on top of her.

"Let me do it." Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded and the Head Girl slowly slid her hand in between the red-head's legs. Finger brushing the throbbing clit that lay there. She layed a kiss on Ginny's lips before, rolling on top of her and pulling the covers overtop of them.

…

End of chapter 1… I hope you like it. R&R Please! More Hermione X Ginny to come!


	2. Ivory Slickness

**Meow! **

**Chapter 2; Ivory Slickness**

**Disclaimer: As per usual… I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, settings, yada, yada, yada. The person with _that_ happy power is J.K. Rowling. (Luckyyy).**

Summary: Hermione catches Ginny out at night without permission. Oddly enough, this does nothing to dismay her lust. M for femmeslash… Read if you like. Don't if you don't. As always… R &R Plz!

"So, Granger, apparently it is _beneath _Miss Head Girl to show up for her duties _on time_."

Hermione flushed pink, trying to conceal the anxious and throaty after-sex tone that her voice held. "I'm sorry, professor… I'll try not to be late again."

Snape's eyes flashed a black menace and she tried to break the eye contact that she knew he required to perform his special little mind-tricks. He let out a low hissing noise and swooped away, bat-like as ever, leaving Hermione to hurry after him. She wiped at her cheeks cautiously, feeling that they were definitely growing to be hot-pink, and sighed feverishly. How often had she told Ginny that she needed to do her duties? The Head Girl smiled, thinking of the very first time they had had one of their… "Encounters". Snape had been furious then, too. Who knows? Maybe the guy just had an everyone-is-getting-screwed-but-me foulness to him that he had to deal with.

On any account, it had been worth it. Seeing that pure look on Ginny's face. The look of submission. Not that Hermione was in any way a sadist, but anyone would have moaned out in pleasure from being on top of _that_.

Missing a step, Hermione tripped slightly and was brought out of her daze by a wand tip suddenly illuminating in front of her face. Something flashed across the hallway in front of her.

"Student!" Snape bellowed down the hall. "Granger!" Snape hissed back at Hermione, "Go see what that girl is doing."  
Hermione stood blankly at his side. A note jarred somewhere in the back of her brain… Hoping she was wrong, she took a few steps to where she was even with Snape. She peered around the black caped man and saw a streak of white and gold go flying into a nearby cupboard. She took a step towards the door, and nervously pried it open, her heart suddenly beating somewhere near her vocal chords. _Don't let that be Ginny…_

Having pulled open the door, the darker girl sighed in frustration as her red-headed lover smiled weakly up at her.

"Ginny… Wonderful."

"Move out of the way, Granger." Snape pushed her aside haphazardly, "Ah… Miss Weasley… It is four hours past your curfew…" He placed a sour expression on his face that did not completely hide his glee. "Why out and about so late?"

Ginny's normally angelic face slid into a caricature of unpleasant loathing. "I had to go to the restroom, _Professor._" Her last three syllables hissed and echoed across the mostly deserted corridor, leaving a feeling of dryness that cracked in anticipation. Hermione found herself clutching at her robes, unaware as to how they got there. She quietly let the soft, black fabric slide to her thighs, still moist in longing and lust, while the color left Snape's hooked-nose face. She could see his beetle-black eyes moving across Ginny's face, calculating, deciding on a punishment for being out-of-bounds at 1:00 in the morning. The normally patient and even-tempered Head Girl felt her pulse soar though, as Snape's evil, pallid face slid slightly down, as he examined the green-eyed girls figure through her dressing robes.

"Professor," she snapped at him. "Perhaps it would be best if I just escorted Ginny to the ladies room and back to the dormitory. You could send word of her punishment to Professor McGonnagal tomorrow during breakfast." She stared into him in a challenging matter, and was not completely surprised when he allowed it.

She led Ginny off to the seventh floor, enraged that Snape had the balls to even _look_ at her girlfriend right in front of her.

But that was the thing… Nobody _knew_ she was Ginny's lover. So she couldn't really explode on people for looking at Ginny while Hermione was around… After all, why would the perfectly smexy red head date the darker bookworm?

She sighed quietly; all it really came down to was that her girlfriend was _hot_… She would just have to face the obnoxiously perverted glances her lover merited and think of ripping every one of their slimy little faces off later… When she was in bed…

"You know… I was coming down to see you… I'm sorry if I got you in trouble…" Ginny brushed her hand against Hermione's, swinging loosely at her side. "But you look so _amazing_ after sex… Especially in _that_…"

Hermione looked down, her robes were all mussed up, as was her hair and her skirt was twisted slightly off center. One sock was pulled up higher than the other and her tie was crooked. A light white film coated her right hand and some of her left.

A new feeling wound its way through her abdomen, twisting through the anger and frustration. It was the start of the emotion she knew to be insatiable lust, and her fingers let go of Ginny's hand to wind its way to her shoulder.

"Hermione?"

Ginny looked up at her girlfriend curiously, it wasn't like Hermione to come on to Ginny in the middle of a public place, especially when it involved breaking rules.

Hermione ducked through a tapestry hanging to their right, and the secret passage took them out right where she wanted it to. She whispered the word 'pine fresh' to a door on the wall, it swung open to reveal a room with a high ceiling and a giant swimming pool-like tub. The mermaid that generally splashed about in the painting on the wall was snoozing gently against a rock, her blonde hair fluttering with every wavering snore.

Ginny looked around, completely mesmerized by the giant stained glass windows and slick, ivory tile. A faint thrushing sound filled her ears and she looked over to see the brown haired girl opening a tap that filled the tub with creamy pink and white foam. It smelt of strawberries and crème and instantly, Ginny was enthralled.

Hermione walk gracefully over to Ginny from the tap and slid off her robe sensuously. She gently tugged off her own robe and let it fall to the floor in a neat heap of black and red. Her tannish fingers traced down the buttons of the Head Girl shirt and slowly revealed a lavender bra with lace on the cups. As she peeled of the gray button up, Ginny had to take a quick inhalation of breath. Hermione's nipples were hard and poking out of the beautiful purple lace. No, not poking… _Throbbing_…

The red headed girl extended her left hand and caressed the soft flesh of Hermione's breast. Without much hesitation, she reached around and unsnapped the back of the purple bra. It slid to the floor and the Head Girl opened her mouth on top of Ginny's.

All sense of morality was lost. Ginny hastily tore off her own clothing while Hermione squeamed her way out of the few articles that remained on her body. Ginny walked to the tub and slid her already wet and flustered body into the bejeweled water, allowing her toes to graze the glassy surface of the floor tile. Hermione sat on the edge and Ginny placed her hands on her girlfriend curvaceous hips to help her in. As Hermione sensuously crept into the water, wrapping her legs around the red head, Ginny kissed moans up the brown-haired girl's taught stomach. She took a protruding nipple in her mouth and nibbled lightly as her tongue worked circles around it. Hermione whimpered in wanting as Ginny's submerged hand teased her throbbing clit, running her nail across the tip of it and bringing her knuckles around the base of her wide open slit. She gently inserted a finger, a second, a third. Hermione's moan echoed around her in a beautiful way, enticing her further in and causing her mouth to suck harder on the brown-pink flesh in her mouth.

Hermione's lips found their way on to the base of the lighter girls' neck and she bit down as Ginny inserted a fourth finger. No problem, she could take four any day… A moan of unsurpassed pleasure burst through her lips. Ginny smiled as a rush of warm liquid swam about her fingers and kissed the red spot on Hermione's breast.

They pantingly brought their lips together.

"I hope no one heard that." Hermione giggled.

Ginny just nodded and smiled.


	3. How It Started

**Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer text here.**

**R&R, as per usual. MWAH.**

**Summary: Just a short, sweet story about how it happened.**

**Meow!**

**Chapter 3: How It Started**

At the beginning of her fifth year, Hermione noticed something… _different_. It was something odd, per say, like her hair getting longer, or growing an inch or two. It wasn't trivial, as if she had lost all her smarts over the summer break. No…It was something more…

And then it occurred to her. Did girls normally look up other girls skirts? Or blush furiously at the sight of a nipple? Maybe it was just natural curiosity. Or maybe…

But, as they once said… When it rains…

"Ah?"

"Ginny?" Hermione stuttered, trying not to stare at the perfect red head in front of her. Honestly, it was quite a feat. Hair, slung over her shoulder, pale, silken skin, glistening. Since when had Ginny slept naked??

She turned and ran for it. Down the hall, past Harry and Ron, out the door, through the gardens where the gnomes anxiously traced her footsteps, and into the woods.

Like it was… When it rains… it pours…

It must have been ages since Hermione walked in on Ginny, all covered in sweat and perfectly smexy…

Oh god, did she just say smexy???

She sat, her head in her hands, contemplating. Ok… so maybe she did have a tiny little crush on Ginny… Just an honest, little, tiny, throw-her-down-and-fuck-her crush… A sigh escaped her inner self… She just wanted to be a normal person… Study… Do some sort of arithmancy for the rest of her life, and die a happy, intelligent women with six cats. But this, she hadn't planned on this… On falling in… She gulped… In _love_… It just sounded so… _icky_…

But she had to admit… Ginny was beautiful… and sweet… and kind… and funny… She was just full of life. The prefect liked that. They were opposites, paradoxes in the real world. Do as you do. Opposites attract.

Ginny stared at the clock… She hadn't meant for Hermione to disappear. Just for her to find Ginny, fall madly in love with her, realize that she was completely and totally smitten with her, and they'd get married and have lots of witchy babies. (Ok… so maybe that last part wasn't possible… But oh well, she could dream.)

She porpped her head up on her hands, sighing loudly. Ginny herself had always favored girls… Her stint on Herry had only really been dmiration taken too far. Hermione was pretty, smart, and cute. She made the most beautiful faces when she studied or thought.

Ok… maybe Ginny was just weird…

But that was ok… She knew what she wanted, and went after it… What was wrong about that?

Ok, other than the whole lesbian thing…

Hermione clicked open the door, it had to be well past midnight, and she was surely going to get yelled at…

Ah, so went fate.

She climbed the landings, until she stood in front of a very fascinating door. The door in itself wasn't very particularly interesting… It was what she knew was inside of it… A gorgeous, cat-like girl with beautiful red hair, pale skin, and enrapturing green eyes. A girl she now knew she was desperately in love with… A girl she wanted with every fiber of her being…

After what seemed like ages, she finally pushed the door open…

"Oh, you're back…"

Ginny sat, crossed-legged on her bed, a book propped open in her lap. Hand on her cheek. She pouted her lips slightly, looking more like a kitten than ever. "I was staring to get worried."

Hermione was amazed at her composure, for she, herself, could barely speak for the nerves in her voice. Her breathing was slow, but not nearly steady, and everything seemed to have a faint red glow. But she had to say it.

"Ginny, I think I love you."

There was a pause.

"I know." The redhead smiled, looking at Hermione with a vague interest.

"You what?"

"I knew."

"Huh?"

Ginny sat up slightly. "I said, I knew. You always look at me… And smile… And you're so overprotective. It's a wonder you _didn't_ know, really."

And with that, Hermione walked abruptly over, and planted a soft kiss on Ginny's lips.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

They both smiled.

As they slept, their bodies curved into the edge of a heart.

I love you all!! Tabs


	4. The Taste of Strawberries

**Disclaimer; Blah, blah, Not my chracters. Yada yada, yada, not my settings. Er… I am not God. We get it. **

**A/N; I'm trying to finally establish an actual _plotline_ now… ::blink:: Eh, I'm trying…**

**Summary; Ginny cant's concentrate for some odd reason. Maybe it has to do with all the late-night scenes. Someone drops a truth potion in Snape's class and it leads to interesting discovery.**

**Meow! Chapter 4, Taste of Strawberries**

_Mmm… Strawberries…_

Ginny was only half-aware of what was going on… Somehow she had ended up in the shower… Somehow she had ended up with a very anxious brunette in between her legs. She could smell strawberries… So many strawberries… She vaguely knew what is was from, but the idea and the experience just would not click… She remembered that smell from a long time ago… But now—

"Ahn…"

A light moan escaped her lips as Hermione brought her teeth together over the redhead's very happy clit. The warm water lured her back against the wall of wet ivory tile. Her hands played and wound their way throughout the Head Girl's hair. It was slick, and soft.

Strawberries…

Hermione made a noise of content from below, that caused Ginny to turn her sleepy, sex-crazed eyes back down to her beautiful girl. She felt Hermione's nails dig deeper into the back of her thighs as the girl on her knee's enjoyed the other's juices. The pleasure that rocketed through Ginny's body compelled her to place her hands on the other girls' bosom.

Sliding down the slick tile work, she spread her legs gently apart, grasping the brunette girl's hands and pulling them into a very hot and wet passage. Hermione obliged, giving Ginny a dirty-girl smile, and as her fingers probed the pink opening, she lowered her mouth back onto the nub that was Ginny's clit. The redhead moaned out into the darkness above her. Knowing that Hermione had place a silencing charm on the door, she had no inhibitions left. As the tips of the three fingers thrusting into her rubbed her passage tightly, and bumped against her g-spot, she screamed out in passion. All the while, through the thrusting, and nibbling, it was strawberries. She screamed out her lovers' name.

Hermione. Strawberries. Hermione. Strawberries.

The two became interlocked in her mind, and as she felt the final shock that signified the start of her climax, her hips bucked. Hermione moaned out as the red-head clenched around her hands. She slid another finger in, which caused Ginny's already pink cheeks to flush an even darker scarlet. She could now feel the beginning of her spray.

Ginny let go. A line of white-hot nectar came forth from her. As she shrieked in indescribable pleasure, her entire body convulsed, and she went breathless with moaning. Hermione smiled, as she buried her face back into Ginny, licking the passionate juices from her threshold.

The redhead's body relaxed, and the water continued to gently pour down.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered. "Ginny, are you better now?"

Ginny, panting, looked up at her lover. And nodded.

They were in potions class. Ron was sleeping, head lolled onto his chopping board, drooling. Harry was furiously trying to figure out why his cauldron was producing mass amounts of violet, cabbage-smelling steam. And Hermione? Well… technically, she was concentrating. But mostly, she was just trying to keep from leaking all over herself.

Memories kept popping up most unwelcome whenever she started to do anything remotely unisexual. Aacck… She was turning into some kind of porny, sex-fiend. She sighed deeply.

Oh, well. At least no one had found out yet.

Famous last words as ever.

Ginny was walking down the transfiguration hallway, about to meet Hermione for lunch, when an explosion rattled the floor beneath her feet. Immediately following, about six Hufflepuffs came running up from Snape's dungeon. She grabbed the nearest, and gripped his arm tightly and forced the scared-looking third year.

"What happened?" She yelled, suddenly terrified. Hermione was down there.

"Dunno." He replied, voice shaking. "I thin' some un' dropped somethin' down there."

Over the incoherent third years shoulder, Ginny glanced at a familiar face. It was Harry, ambling out of Snape's jungle of people. She ran over to him, heart skipping a beat in anticipation.

"Harry? What happened?"

Harry stared at her in mild fascination and terror.

"It…" He began, whispering. "It was my fault… I dropped some sort of truth—truth spell… It exploded… Everyone is screaming out their secrets… It's horrible."

Ginny, eye's suddenly wide in terror, tried to shove her way past the door, but was met by an all-too-familiar face. One she _did not_ want to see. Draco Malfoy stared at her intently, watching as she stared at him in wonder. His thin lips split into a wondrous smile. It screamed evil, and Ginny felt a chill reach up her spine, and grip her neck.

"So…" He drawled… Pacing around the redhead like a vulture. "So…" He started again… "You… and the mudblood."

Ginny felt a vice tighten around her heart… Her…worst fear was confirmed. Hermione had…

"You… and the mudblood!" Malfoy repeated, sounding almost frantic. "You… A common blood traitor… Are screwing the Head Girl!" The last five words he screamed… They echoed across the nearly full hall. The people still wandering up and down from the rest of the school were stopped. Frozen in their tracks…

"You are SCREWING HER!" He shouted, sounding completely off-balance. "I thought you were just an idiot… But no… You—"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU GIT!"

She hadn't meant to scream it, but her sudden worry, combined with the fear of how Hermione was, compelled her forward.

"NOT UNTIL I'VE HAD MY SAY!" He roared back.

"FUCK YOU!"

Again, her id taking control, Ginny brought her fist back and swung, full-force, into Draco's nose. He collapsed onto the marble tile, and Ginny, terrified, ran into the dungeon entrance behind him. As she left, Harry meekly added 'I'm sorry' to his original statement.

She really felt no better.

Hermione lay at the foot of a giant cauldron… Or at least what _used_ to be a cauldron.

_Ugh… My head hurts… What? What happened? _

She remembered vaguely… An explosion… Screams… Someone had told her to duck… She hadn't…

_Ginny!_

The name was familiar. And she realized why… She needed to see Ginny… She had said… Something…

The smell of strawberries came across her…

Ginny…

Oh, how she missed her…

More to come!!!

Tabs

R&R!


	5. White Linen

**Meow!**

**A/N: **Just continuing… Sorry it's been so long… I didn't mean to leave y'all hanging! I've just been preoccupied… But that's ok, 'cause I will SURVIVE!

**Chapter 5: **White Linen

Everything came into focus very, verrrry slowly. Her thoughts were muffled, as if she was hearing someone else speak through a wall. Distant words drifted in and out of reach of her consciousness, her grip was slipping. She caught recollections of fire… Screaming… It all drifted lazily by. Floating scarves on the edge of her memory. The sky hazed, turning black , and her mind shut down.

"Hermione?? 'Mione!"

She jumped, it all hit her very quickly. Ginny's smiling face swam into view, staring down at her. Past her lover, Hermione could see only white. She tried vainly to turn her head, but her neck tensed, refused. Her head was throbbing. The scent of cleanliness filled her, lemon and spices and potions…

Potions!

"Ginny!" Hermione jumped up, ignoring the burn that passed through her body as she moved for the first time in near two weeks. "What—I—" She vaguely recalled Malfoy, his look of terror. She clasped a hand to her mouth, and tasted cotton, which she realized was caused by the heavy amount of bandaging on those fingers. She looked down, she wore a thin gown, hospital made, that flattered her figure and brought tears to her eyes. The smell of white linen filled her nose.

"Oh, Ginny!" She cried, burrowing her face into the red heads chest. "I'm sorry… The idiot… He forced it out of me… I didn't—"

"Shhh…" Her lover cooed her to silence, pressing a long, finger to her lips. "It's alright; McGonagall insisted that everyone take some sort of potion, antidote thing. Hardly anybody remembers the explosion at all. Except Harry, poor boy, Snape was _not_ happy about his dungeon being blown to pieces, in fact I vaguely recall something about 'detention for a year' or some such thing." She smiled lightly, and looked towards the ceiling. "Everyone's been asking where you are, though, it's quite dramatic. The Head Girl suddenly disappearing like that."

"Gin?" Hermione asked, suddenly looking around for the first time. "Where am I?"

This was certainly not anywhere in Hogwarts. Long pink candles lined the walls, suspended in midair with a simple floating charm. A diagram on the wall opposite her showed quite grotesquely the effects of taking polyjuice potion, while another painting showed a smiley-faced witch with sleek brown hair and quite a lot of teeth. She glanced at the door, which was locked quite unceremoniously. A lush plant of vines grew near the door, with beautiful orange blossoms that exploded every other minute or so, with a quiet 'fssssh' sound. Her eyes turned back to Ginny, who was watching her intimately.

"This is a private ward in St. Mungo's , Healer Merrwither. She's quite the, uh… _character_…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows queerly at her, about to question her.

"You'll see." She offered simply. "Your parents just left, you weren't supposed wake up for another couple of days. Dumbledore called me out here, to put it simply, I think he _understands_…" (She used quotation fingers at this point) "But I'm here with you as long as possible. Harry and Ron have both visited, but they didn't stay long." She leaned forward and lowered her voice quietly. "Ron seems to be… in shock, or something. He reckoned you fancied _him…_" She laughed merrily. "But I think he'll survive. But enough about that how do you feel?"

"I'm… Not bad… I feel, kind of… _dirty…_"

Ginny smiled mischievously. "Oh… I fail to see how that's a _problem_."

"Ah! Ginny, no!" Hermione tugged the sheets that covered her naked-ness back to the bed. Ginny yanked them back from her again. "You're NOT giving me a sponge bath!"

"That's what _you_ think 'Mione!" Ginny ripped the sheets from Hermione's hands and threw them across the room. "You said you were dirty, so I'll wash you!"

"No! I refuse!"

Several minutes later, Hermione lay, hands bound to her bed with her previously discarded sheets, writhing pleasantly (yet uncomfortably at the same time) as Ginny ran the wet cloth over her body. Ginny re-dipped the rag in essence of glimroot and laughed as Hermione shuttered. Though the entire experience was not exactly _unpleasant_, Hermione did not want this little nurse game to continue, for she was feeling a rather hasty feeling acquiring in her mons. And soon enough—

"Hermione! Are you just a little but turned on?"

The brunette looked up at her lover spitefully. She glared at her and nodded, while the red-head smiled sadistically and flashed her sharp teeth. She reached out for the curtain track that ran around the length of the bed and shut it quickly.

Outside of the hospital, all that could be heard were several squeals of delight, followed by an equally enthusiastic cry of 'Ginny! Not now!'

**Well, yes. I'll try to write the next chapter quicker than I wrote this one! Tabs**

(Review me, dammit!) …. (please?!)


	6. Lightning Strikes and Pillow Fights

A/N Hi there all, I'm sorry I've just kind of deserted all of you, but I've been distracted by my hard-core lesbian Fictionpress account, and I sort of forgot … yeah…

**Chapter 5:Lightning Strikes and Pillow Fights**

She sat in the great hall, anxiously spooning hot soup into her mouth with one burnt hand. Harry stared at her from across the table, staring into her as an owl would watch a mouse scurrying across the grass. She sighed, dropping the spoon and meeting his gaze.

"I'm not going to give you details about our sex life, so you can quit ogling me like that." She spoke bluntly.

"What?!" He blushed furiously, diverting his gaze for the first time in several minutes. "I—I wasn't thinking about _that!"_

"You're lying." Hermione disinterestedly muttered, returning to her chicken soup. "You know we've been together for almost a year now, and you know we share a bedroom sometimes, and you know that Gin' isn't exactly shy about her love and lust lives." The brunette raised her opulent brown eyes to his stuttering face. "I'll let you and your hands do the rest of the imagining."

And with that, she stood, gingerly nursing her torched wrist and forearm, slung her books over her shoulder and walked away from him. He sat dumbfounded, staring at her disappearing back, and looked down at the table.

Hermione traced her pathways through the school, taking her usual shortcut through the painting of Merlin's castle to the corridor off the sixth floor. She didn't really know how to explain what came over her; she didn't feel like putting up with other people's crap today. The entire time she had been back it had been nothing but questions: questions about where she was, if the rumors were true, whether or not she had meant to blow up the dungeons. Supposedly, McGonagall had put a potion-spell thing to make people forget, but so far, everyone and their mother had come up to the Head Girl to probe about something or other. It made even less sense to her because _Harry _was the one who initially dropped the potion anyways, she guessed that everyone jut assumed it was her because she was the one who disappeared for three weeks. All her homework…

Ughh. She had done it. She had brought up her ever-growing pile of late work. She had several essays in Potions, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. She needed to practice all of her N.E.W.T. level Charms. And on top of it, her Head Girl duties were slowly increasing as the days went by. She felt like screaming. Her body could not keep up with her brain, writing and wand-waving were no easy tasks when you couldn't feel anything below your elbow, after all. And to sum it all up, not only could she not do schoolwork, she couldn't do any… er… _extracurricular_ activities either.

She sighed, she and Ginny had not had sex for nearly a month, and her psyche was greatly affected by this. That was one of the only ways she could relieve stress anymore, and she slowly began finding herself in excess. She understood Ginny's conscious decision to make things as easy on her girlfriend as possible, and not to get Hermione worked up and overuse her arm, but nonetheless. SHE NEEDED TO GET LAID!!!

Hermione blushed in need, reaching the door (well, mirror really) to the Head Girl Dorm. She unthinkingly ran her fingers across the brass rose-petal border of the mirror, and it slid out of place to let her through.

" 'Ello 'Mione!" Ginny called from the corner of the bed, rising out of her curled cat stance to greet her lover. Hermione shivered as Ginny's lips met hers, even for just the moment.

"What are you doing up her? Aren't you supposed to be in lessons?" She asked demurely, looking her redhead up and down. Her uniform was rumpled, her skirt was only halfway zipped and the resemblances of a tie hung from the corner of the bed post. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned, one her pert breasts hanging over the edge of a silver bra cup. Hermione watched as Ginny moved away, her boobs bouncing merrily, the edge of a nipple slowly exposing itself.

"I'm supposed to be in Care of Magical Creatures, but how am I going to learn if it's thunder storming outside?" Ginny ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly, and as she did so, Hermione caught sight of the foul weather brewing outside the window. A single bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky, forking into two as it hit somewhere far off in the distance.

After a few seconds a low rumble of thunder echoed around the castle. Ginny smiled. "I love stormy weather, it makes being indoors so much more fun!"

She picked up a pillow and gently tossed it at Hermione, it bounced off her lower thigh lightly. Hermione smiled. She picked up the pillow on her own and chucked it back at Ginny. She felt her hands absentmindedly undoing her shirt, and as the silken pillow hit her in the face, she got a feeling that things were about to change.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes sleepily, the room was pitch dark save for a couple of candles lit in the far corner. She rolled onto her side (the one without the injured arm) and watched Ginny sleep for a mere moment. Everything was content in her, suddenly the piles of homework, all her duties, all her stress just seemed to lift off of her and float upwards into the ever-brilliant sky. Another lone bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky, and as it struck, Ginny let out a small moan of breath. Hermione turned her attention back to the sleeping redhead, and as the girl breathed and lay, Hermione was suddenly overcome with desire. She touched her lips to the pale ones shoulder, feeling the warmth that pulled into them from her… Her body was acting on autopilot and as she slowly slid down her girlfriends panties she could feel her mons flowing again. She rolled Ginny softly onto her back, the redhead stirring slightly, and as Hermione pressed a finger to Gin's lips, a thread of understanding was connected.

Hermione spread the younger girls' legs and placing them on her shoulders, dipped her tongue into her girlfriend for the first time in weeks.

"Are you sure?" She muttered quietly, only barely suppressing the want in her voice. "Hermione—"

She didn't speak, but responded with a well placed lick up the redhead's labia. She could taste her again, her passion was slowly returning. As Ginny propped herself up on her elbows to watch Hermione, the brunette slid a finger into her while working over her clit. Ginny could feel her breathing and it enthralled her, Hermione listened to the sounds of Ginny's moans, never missing a single beat. They were one soul again, one being, one heart, one mind. Hermione did not care anymore; she would shout her love from the rooftops in needed. As she lay here, cuddling Ginny's most private places in her mouth and in her hands, she realized that no longer would she put up with other's stuff.

"Hermione… oh… ahhh…" Ginny whispered sweet nothings to her as she worked farther into the girl's passage. She was dripping. She was overcome. She was wanted, and she received. It was electric and deep.

Amongst the room, as Ginny came, as Hermione subsequently peaked, the candle's seemed to glow with a brighter intensity.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review if you did. Hell, review even if you didn't like it. But no matter what, just REVIEW.


	7. End of Ends

**I know breaking the truth will probably get me flamed, but oh well. I have no access to a computer over the summer, so this will be the last chapter of ****Meow!**** I might write a sequel thing next year, so keep your heads up! Till next year---**

Hermione stared at the paper she clutched in her hands. She… she had done it! She had passed with strait "A's"! It wasn't a terribly great surprise, but it was nice that the ever-present feeling of nag in her stomach could finally go away. She was sure that her grades would be less-than-perfect with all the school she had missed. Whew…

She looked around her room, well _Ginny's _room, well actually since it was The Burrow, it was Mrs. Weasley's house it was _Mrs. Weasley's _room, but oh well. Ugh, she had so much trouble turning off her brain during the summer.

Whatever way she looked at it, she was in the burrow, in her room, clutching the brown tawny owl that had brought her school things. The owl (named "Clutcheye" by the tag around its neck) hooted disinterestedly as Hermione let it soar out through the window back into the sky. She watched as Clutcheye swooped once around the plain, caught some unsuspecting rodent in her mouth and flapped off into the distance. She found herself watching mesmerized by the owls presence and grace in the sky, and she was overcome with heartfelt emotions of Ginny.

Fleur and Bill had gotten married earlier in the week. Ron was busy playing quidditch with Harry and Ginny. The twins were somewhere deep in the recesses of the house, excavating some Venomous Tentacula seeds from a toilet. Everything seemed normal. And yet… She felt oddly alone.

Ginny had finally told her parents that she was indeed bisexual, and though she didn't outright tell them that Hermione was her lover, the brunette had a sneaking suspicion that the Weasley's had put two and two together. She was quite amazed that she was being allowed to share a room with her girlfriend, even though both the redhead's parents were being just as kind as usual. The only difference was that now Mrs. Weasley was prone to making sure she always put Harry across the table from Ginny, maybe in hopes that his undeniable attractiveness would defeat Ginny's inner-rug-muncher. No success yet, but who knew?

"'Ello, 'Mione, sitting in ze dark again?" Fleur trounced into the threshold of Hermione's room. She sat down, her hair somehow flowing twice as much as normal, and took the brunettes hand in hers. "'Oo must not do zat, it ees bad for ze complexion. I of course 'ave perfeect skin, zo I must not worry, but oo…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Thanks, Fleur." Spoke Hermione weakly, not sure what to say. Somehow Fleur's veela magic worked on lesbians too. "I'm just a little tired, I guess."

"No, no, no! I will _not_ accept zat! Oo will go outside and eenjoy 'ourself at once!" Fleur pounced up, as if controlled by invisible strings and pulled Hermione onto her feet. She pulled her down the three flights of stairs without much struggle and pushed her through the door to the area where the gang was playing quidditch. She held Hermione by the shoulders and whispered quite convincingly. "'Oo will be much 'appier if oo can see your love."

Hermione looked up at Ginny zooming happily around, she really was quite good. She soared skillfully around everyone else and scored at least three goals in just the time the brunette was watching. As she watched, Gin looked down at her and flashed her a smile that could part waters.

"I see ze way you and Geenny watch each ozer, oo are… een love?" Fleur asked, flashing her ever-white teeth.

Hermione paused for a second as Ginny did a back flip that she knew was meant for her. She smiled to herself. As she turned to look back at Fleur, the smile stayed there.

"Yes, I suppose we are."

Fleur smiled back. "Zat is good to 'ear. Oo 'ave been zo gloomy lately!" She trounced back into the house as her husband appeared and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione returned her attention to her airborne lover. Even when Mrs. Weasley yelled out her bedroom window at Ron for throwing a clump of dirt at her window, or when Fred and George turned up, blistered and covered in water, or when Errol flew into the garden door for what seemed like the eightieth time, she continued to watch Ginny. And when Ginny landed and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, she knew that Fleur was right. They were in love. And Nothing was going to change that. Not even Voldemort himself.

* * *

**Ahhh! I hope you liked! Review! Review! Thank you to all those who do!**


End file.
